My Italian Lover
by emmie101
Summary: "I've told myself never to love again from the pain i was caused once human..." But soon Olivia Cullen will know it's hard to control her feelings to the one whose captured her eyesight, a vampire who belongs to no other then the volturi.
1. Chapter 1  Preface

My Italian Love.

Preface:

It's been fortold for centeries that when you die your soul awaits in the afterlife. But what if everything we've been told is lies, some people surronding us, the environment amongst us and, most importantly what if some of us don't die; what if some souls travel around the earth helplessly, looking aimlessly for another to share the beginning of it's new immortal life with. **The curse of which many victims have been designed to have - what I have unfortunately have been designed to have. **


	2. Chapter 2

Do you ever feel like your not good enough?

Do you ever feel that you shouldn't be loved again?

And, have you ever felt so much pain you wish you could disappear from the world itself?

I do, well i could say I did because, I've moved passed my insecurities and the pain I was caused by the one man I thought loved me, was besotted by me and, cared for me. I guess I know now people change for better or worse and, _**he **_changed me into a monster into, someone which has made me wary of some men.

However, in some ways I thank him for making me become a vain, confident, beautiful immortal. A Vampire, a killer who has been seeking revenge since transformed into what some would say a... cold-hearted monster!

And now It's 2011 and I'm standing near the Cullen's house which is in Surrey deciding weather or not to go in and see if they welcome me.

* * *

_**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction, please please review! I know nothing wow has happened just yet but just say weather you think it's alright! Thanks. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys I've put links on my profile of Olivia, what she's wearing, the Cullens house etc, enjoy the next chapter :)_**

* * *

When I was human I sometimes wanted to become invisible, the thrill of hearing conversations you wasn't supposed to hear or, even to just get away from the world itself. I've heard many vampires often have a power and, mine is invisibilty which I believe is a gift. The reason I know how to look after myself and, to kill other vampires is because of being alone for many years, you may wonder why I've travelled around by myself but, when your alone you can never be hurt, you wont be caused pain or, a great deal of sadness. I've heard of many vampires who have spoken highly of the Cullen's, "the vegeterians" on how they only drink of animal blood and, have a half human half vampire child which i found remotely fascinating. The many rumours I've heard has led me to look for the Cullen's myself, to see if I can live with them, be part of there clan however, the one problem is I've been drinkig human blood for the past three years and, I don't want to change that.

I stood at the end of the forest, their house was beautiful being surronded by the woodland and having many glass walls. I knew I would love to live here, to finally belong somewhere I could again call home.

I was nervous walking up the steps, I knew if I was human my heartbeat would be racing. The door was suddenly wrenched open and a short pixie like girl threw herself at me!

" Olivia"! A sing song voice screamed.

"I knew you'd come, I knew we'd have another vampire coming but no one believed me because I didn't see your face but, I know were going to be the best of friends, by the way I'm Alice!"

"How do you know my name?" I probally had shock etched on to my face

" I can see the future silly, it's my power" Alice giggled. " Come on in I'll show you everyone, you have kept us waiting you know".

The house was just as beautiful inside as it was outside and, as soon as we came to an abrupt halt into the living room I noticed many other beautiful vampires sitting on the chairs.

"Olivia this is my family, that's Carlisle and Esme" She pointed to a smiling couple "That is Emmet and Rosalie" Who were again sat next to each other and, I found Rosalie very beautiful. " And here is Edward and Bella, Renesmee isn't here at the moment but thats there daughter, infact were is Renesmee?"

"She's out with Jacob, Alice" I noticed the red headed one Edward who said this appeared annoyed which I found strange. He looked up at me and gave a slight smile.

"And last of all, here's Jasper my husband" Alice said looking dreamily into his eyes, I looked away feeling as though they were having a private conversation.

" So Olivia isn't it?" The woman Esme asked.

I nodded.

" Do you want to be apart of our family?"

" Yes, if that would be alright?"

They all looked around at each other and the blonde haired man, spoke quietly "Please have a seat"

Once I sat down he stared at me for a long time...

"I don't mean to appear rude my dear, but living with us you would have to become accustomed to our life style, drinking animal blood not human".

I then noticed how all the males seemed to be waiting for me to snap, I wasn't going to give them the advantage and, I smirked at Carlisle.

"That may be arranged then, I don't mind at all" I spoke perfectly calm with a smug look on my face and, flipped my brown hair behind my shoulder.

Many people who know me would say I'm a lovely person when I want to be but, I can be shallow and vain at times which I find nothing wrong about, infact we all need a lot of confidence and, I know that I'm beautiful I've been told many times that's why I can come across rude, sarcastic and, not one to care at times.

Edward suddenly laughed "It looks like we've gotten another Rosalie" He smiled and everyone aside Rosalie raised there eyebrows at me.

"Well I can see your going to fit perfectly well here I must say" Said Carlisle looking at ease.

Suddenly Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands "Isn't that great! Now I'm sure you'd like to here our powers, Edward is able to read minds and, Bella here is a shield which is like blocking other powers" I looked at Bella and she gave me a lovely smile. " Carlisle here is compassionate and Jasper can feel and control peoples emotions."

"Where are you from?" Emmet spoke loudly.

"France" I smiled at them all.

"Yes you do have that french look about you, is it lovely living in France?" Esme spoke calmly

"At times it was".

"Oh, well my dear I'm sure you get this all the time but you are very pretty indeed" She smiled warmly at me.

"Thankyou" I felt the smirk come back onto my face on how I was complimented a lot today.

"Yes I do believe you and I are going to get along quite nicely" Rosalie smiled and, if you believe it or not I smiled back at her, my first real smile I have given to someone in the past three years.

* * *

_**I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please review, I haven't got any! :(**_


End file.
